Away
by Sonia Ravenclaw
Summary: Words can hurt, and she knows that; but what can happen when the person you love the most use those words towards you... everything can change, maybe; forever. Completely Omelia.
1. Chapter 1 (08-30 16:51:01)

"Is that what you think about this? About us? Because in that case we don't have anything else to discuss. I'm done," he said. In his face you could see how hurt he was and how painful this was for him.

"Owen, I-I don't..." She said trying to explain herself, again.

"I said I'm done. Go. I don't want to see you more right now. I can't."

"Shut up and listen to me! Please!"

"I said..."

He started to say when she interrupted him.

"I don't care! I don't really care because this is unfair! You can't just hear what you want and forget the rest!" She said, in an angry tone.

"Amelia, enough."

"This is not done until I finish talking."

"ENOUGH!" Owen yelled at her.

A big silence filled the room and, looking to his eyes she starts talking.

"That's what you want? What you really want? Because if you say it, I'll leave. You know, right now I want to. So, whatever, I'm leaving," She said with a hurt voice, but without yelling.

A silence inundated the room and Amelia walked across the room on her way to the door of their bedroom.

"Fine, leave! But if you leave, don't come back," he said, instantly regretting what he just said.

In that moment a silent tear falls for her cheek. "Wait, Amelia, that's not what I wanted to say..."

The door slams before he could finish his phrase and in a second, he was alone in their bedroom. Wifeless.

She entered her car and starts driving. She didn't know where to go, so she was driving to nowhere. Suddenly she burst into tears. She couldn't stop. She needed to get out all this pain she was keeping inside of her since he said those things to her.

Him. All her world. The person she loved the most. The love of her life.

And now, she can't do nothing.

"Drink."

A thousand times in a minute this though has came to her mind.

She promised herself she wouldn't do it again.

She can't do this.

She didn't want to.

She owed this to Owen.

She owed this to herself.

But right now she can't think clearly, she was blinded by the pain.

When she realised, she was in the middle of nowhere. She stopped her car and, trying to figure where she was, she started to walk. It was almost midnight so, she only had the moonlight to illuminate her.

She started to look around her when she saw lights not so far. But whilst she was walking, she started to fall.

And fall, and fall and fall.

And then everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Amelia woke up, she had a terrible headache and she was feeling lost. All her body was sore.

"Ugh, where I am? My head is pounding. What the hell happened?" She started to look around her without results because it was too dark to see anything. But she knew one thing, she was in a hole or something. And it couldn't be good.

It'd been 5 hours since she left and Owen was torturing himself. He couldn't sleep.

"Damn, I'm a jerk." He said.

The phrase "If you go, don't come back" was chasing him. He wanted to call her. He needed to.

-Beeep, beeep, beeep-

NOTHING.

Once, twice and nothing.

The fifth time he called her there was no signal. No. Signal. She never disabled her phone.

"Okay. Okay, calm down, maybe there's nothing. Maybe she doesn't have battery."

He said trying to convince himself, with no results. "I can't stay here. I need to do something." And he called Meredith immediately in case Amelia was there.

"Meredith? Hi, it's Owen, is Amelia there?" He asked nervously.

"No, she isn't here, is not with you?"

Silence.

"Owen? What's happening?" Mer asked worried.

"No, I-I.. we had a fight and she left 5 hours ago and she won't respond to my calls. I know it's Amelia and I know her but I'm worried. I'm worried for what could she do and what might have happened to her."

"Okay, Owen, calm down, did she said something?"

"No... She... She left crying. I.. I really didn't meant to fight with her but ugh... Mer... If anything happened to her I wouldn't be able to...-"

"Wow, Owen, shut up. Nothing has happened to her okay. She is Amelia. She may be out there thinking in some random place. Maybe she's at the hospital. Don't worry. I'll call to ask for her. Stay home, I'm on my way, I'll leave the kids with Maggie. Just keep calm."

"Okay..."

Amelia was trapped. She didn't know where she was. She couldn't see anything.

In that moment something started to vibrate next to her.

She was trying to find the damn thing, praying that it was still available.

When she found it, she saw was Owen calling. She tried to get the call but the phone touch didn't work.

-Call ended-

After that, her phone turned off.

"Damn it, damn it," she said getting anxious and trying to turn on the phone. "No, no, no, no please. Come on!"

"This can't be happening. I can't believe this. I need to get out of here."

When she tried to stand up a scream of pain released from her mouth. It was her foot.

"Shit, I think it's broken. What else, universe?"

She tried to stand up again and see something else but there was nothing. She gave up and just let herself fall into the walls of the hole. Tears were now falling from her cheeks.

She was crying because of her foot. She was crying because of her headache.

She was crying because she was trapped in a random hole in nowhere.

But, mostly, she was crying because of what happened before with Owen.

Why has she always got to have such a big mouth?

Thinking of what she said before, she wanted to die.

The phrase.

"I don't want to have babies." It wasn't true. It wasn't true. But she said it.

Why?

Because of the fear, because how deeply she wanted to give him a family but how scared she was of being pregnant again.

She had always done this thing.

She simply says unpleasant and hurtful things to get people away and protect herself. And by doing this, she just stabbed a sword in his heart. And she just stood there. Quiet.

She was seeing his face and she could see the pain in his eyes. And when she started to try explain herself it was too late.

The damage was done, and she couldn't do anything to repair it.

With this thought she started to fall asleep. Maybe, tomorrow with more light she would be able to do something.

Maybe, she would be able to get out of there and explain to him.

But just maybe.

Owen was walking through the living room when the doorbell rang.

Owen opened the door and Mer was there with the car.

"Owen, she's not at the hospital. Alex spent the last 30 minutes looking for her and nothing. She's not there."

Owen's face changed. The fear and the desperation inundated it.

"Enough. I'm going to call the police. This is not normal Mer. Something happened to her, I know. I have this feeling."

"Okay, Owen, let's do this. Get into the car and let's pick up Alex to come with us to find her. Call the police from the car. Come on."

They were driving to the hospital to pick up Alex while Owen called the police.

"SPD, what can we help you with?"

"Hi, my wife is missing. We're trying to find her but she doesn't respond to the calls and I-" Owen's voice broke "I think something happened to her."

"Okay, when did you last hear from her?"

"Erm..." Owen looked to his watch. "6 hours ago."

"Well, we can not declare a missing person if 24 hours haven't passed."

"But you can do something, send someone to find her, you are supposed to do something!"

"Sir, if it's not been 24 hours, we can't do anything, I'm so-"

"So what? Sorry? You're the police. You're supposed to help people. My wife is out there, missing, I don't know if she is hurt, or trapped or dead! And you're sorry?!" Owen's face was red with anger, "Less complaining and more doing your damn job!"

Owen ended the call and immediately threw the phone to Mer's backseat. His anger face turned into a worried and desperate face. Tears were falling down his cheeks.

"Owen... You have to understand that they are just following the law..." Mer said looking to him.

"Owen..." She said again

"Owen, hey, look at me.."

"Mer... I-I don't know where she is. I don't know even if she is hurt or..." His voice broke. "Or dead, Mer I just can't think about it, I can't,"

At this point he was hyperventilating, "Mer if anything had happened to her because of me... I couldn't forgive myself."

"Owen, right now the last thing she needs is you breaking down. You have to be strong for her."

In that moment Alex entered the car with a preoccupied face.

"What happened to her? Owen, you can't find her?"

Mer answered for him.

"She is not available, we're going to find her, so, get a seat and let's go."

1 hour...

2 hours...

3 hours...

4 hours...

The sun was rising and they spent the last 4 hours trying to find her. But nothing. At this point Owen was desperate.

They stopped and Mer and Alex exchanged looks. Then they looked to Owen. You could see only looking at him that this was consuming him.

In that moment he fell on the yard.

He started to cry again.

"Amelia!" He shouted

Mer and Alex ran to him.

"Owen, Owen, shhh, she... She is not here. We just looked for here through the whole neighbourhood. She's not here."

"Mer, I can't, I can't, I can't..." And he started to hyperventilate again.

"We're not going to stop until we find her. I promise"

She hugged him.

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a new day in Seattle, the spring was blooming and the sun was shining.

Apparently not for everyone.

Cold.

The walls of the strange hole where she was were so cold.

The simple touch with a little bit of her skin made her feel it through all her body.

She woke up some time ago, and she tried again to find a way out, a tunnel which would guide her to the outside, but, nothing.

She was feeling worse with every minute.

She didn't know what hour it was or where she was, but what she knew was that if she wanted to survive, she had to get out of there as quick as possible.

Then, she started to think about him.

She didn't want to think about the fight that happened before so she just let her mind go to the good moments.

She started to think about their kisses.

Their first kiss. When she just came to his trailer and gave him a sparkling water bottle.

When she tried to leave but he stopped her.

When he kissed her once, twice and she really didn't know what was happening, but she was loving it.

That feeling of starting something new, that feeling of love inundating her heart.

A silent tear rolled down her cheek thinking of this. It wasn't a tear of pain, but a tear of missing someone.

It doesn't matters how hard they could yell at each other, it doesn't matter how many times they can fight about stupid things.

Even in this situation, it doesn't matter what they said to each other before.

She can't still be mad at him for anything.

But now, she was trapped nowhere, not knowing if she will be able to see him again.

"Are you sure?" Owen said with a low, sad voice "Okay, no, I'll keep you informed. Yes, I hope so too. Goodbye Carolyn."

In that moment Mer appeared in the room.

"What did she say?"

"She's not there. She didn't know anything. Neither did her sisters." Owen said while sitting on the couch.

"I just called to her friends in LA... Nothing." Mer looked at him.

He had this face. The same he had when Cristina left.

The same when he talked about his sister.

He had the face. The blame face.

"Owen, we'll keep trying, she has to be in somewhere else, we're not going to give up.." she stopped "Owen you know this is not your fault, right?"

"If I hadn't said what I said she wouldn't be gone and she wouldn't be...-" his voice cracked " Mer, I made this happen to her "

"We don't even know if something happened to her Owen. Stop blaming yourself for something we don't know, we're going to keep searching for her. We're going to find her, Owen."

In that moment the doorbell rang. Maggie went to the door and their closers friends were there.

"Owen, is it true? You can't find her?!" April entered the room and went straight to him.

"What happened?" Nathan asked lower to Mer while April was hugging Owen and the rest of them were there giving him some company and support.

"They had a fight yesterday and she left. We spent the whole night trying to find her. We called her mom and sisters and also her closers friends. She's not in any of those places. I tried to support him, but I think he's going to destroy himself. He's blaming his words and.. he had the feeling something happened to her. Something bad."

"And we don't know anything about where she could go?" Nathan asked while looking at Owen.

This isn't the Owen he remembered. This is the Owen he could see when Megan disappeared. In that time, the blame almost killed him, and this time could be even worse.

"Nothing. We only know that she went into her car."

"So let's find the car. Maybe she parked in somewhere and she's still in there... " Nathan stopped and remembered something Owen told him a few weeks ago, hoping not be wrong.

He went quickly to the living room where they all were.

"Owen, can I talk to you a minute?"

Owen looked at him and followed him into the kitchen.

"Did you two buy a new car for Amelia?" Nathan asked him.

"Wh-what?" He asked confused.

"Just tell me."

"Well, yeah, we bought a car like two months ago, why?"

"Her new car didn't have the option of following in case someone stole it? The thing that you told me weeks ago?"

"I'm not following you?"

"Owen, if we can follow the car in case of theft then we can follow the car now to see where she is." Nathan said quickly.

Owen started to process all the information and suddenly he reacted.

Quickly, he grabbed his phone and called the car's agency.

"Yes, I need to know where my car is. Yeah, I'll wait."

Owen's hands were trembling, this was his opportunity to find her. It must work.

In a minute his face illuminated.

"Just a sec, let me grab some paper," he ran to get it, "Tell me... Yes. Okay. Thank you."

"It works?" Nathan asked.

"I got directions," Owen said.

He was stuck there.

Looking to the location written on that piece of paper.

"So let's not wait!"

Nathan grabbed the car keys and they ran through the living room while the rest of the people where looking at them shocked.

"Owen! Wait, where are you going?!" Mer shouted at them. Without having a response she ran behind them entering the car before they could go.

"What are you doing? You know something?!" She asked nervously.

Owen was staring through the window. He was motionless.

"We have the location of Amelia's car. We might have her" Nathan said as he was following the instructions of the map.

"What? Really?" Mer said letting a smile show up at her face.

She would never admit it, but she really cared about Amelia. She was her sister, she loved her even when she didn't show it.

They were arriving to a place of Seattle they didn't know. It was like a rural place with no houses. They parked outside and decided to walk following the location.

In that moment they saw a big black car parked a few metres from them and Owen started to run.

"Owen!! Wait!"

Mer and Nathan started to run behind him.

He didn't stop.

He was running desperately.

With fear.

With hope.

And when he arrived to the car and opened the front door he found an empty car.

In that moment he froze.

"Owen, is she in..-" Nathan started when he saw his face.

She wasn't there.

"This can't be possible... This can't be." he stepped back and tears were now falling from his eyes.

While Mer was looking around the car, seeking for any signs of her, Nathan avoided Owen falling by grabbing him.

"What happened? Nathan what the hell happened to her? Why is she not here. Why is the car in the middle of nowhere and she's not here. What if she's-"

"Owen don't you dare to say that. Maybe she walked inside the wood. Maybe she's inside there and you're giving up out here.

Come on, mate."

Owen looked at him and, standing up, they went into the woods shouting her name.

They walked, and in a moment, Owen barely fell when he stumbled upon a kind of huge stick in the middle of the path.

She was trying to calm herself when she heard something similar to a voice.

"I must be hallucinating."

But then she heard it again.

And again, this time, closer.

It was a strong 'Amelia' coming from the outside.

The next time she heared it she could recognise Owen's voice.

In that moment, she stood up and shouted back his name.

"Amelia!!" The three of them were shouting repeatedly.

This was 30 minutes since they started to walk through the woods and nothing.

"Owen... I think she's not here... Maybe we should..- Mer started when Owen cut her.

"Mer, she's here, I know she's here. She has to be," he said while he was looking nervously everywhere.

Mer approached him and put a hand in his shoulder. He stopped and faced her.

He firmly believed that Amelia was out there. He believed that Amelia was in this wood, somewhere. But he also knew that Mer was right. They spent the last 30 minutes shouting her name with no response through the whole wood.

Mer grabbed his arm and they started to walk away from the place when Owen thought he heard something. It seemed like a gasp. In that moment he stopped.

"What's wro-" She asked when Owen interrupted her

"Just a sec."

Nothing.

"Are you okay, Owen?" Nathan asked him

"Yeah, I just... I thought... It's nothing."

And with those words they leave where they came from.

"Owen!! Owen I'm here!!" She shouted again.

She didn't hear him anymore.

He couldn't leave.

This couldn't be happening.

"No, no, no, damn it. Owen!" She was now in tears.

"Owen! Owen please!" She said repeatedly, barely breathing.

But when she didn't have a response she let herself stop.

"Owen..."


	4. Chapter 4

A bed.

An essence.

A cushion.

Is curious how simple objects can give you so many painful memories.

Owen was lying in his bed. Their bed. At least it was.

Looking to the ceiling, he tried not to think. He wanted to forget about everything and everyone. Everyone except her. A few hours ago, a flicker of hope appeared, just to be destroyed and leave him without the one that certainly was the last option he had to find Amelia.

Tears were falling down his cheeks.

Part of them were tears of pain.

But the most of them were nothing but tears of rage.

What if he would say something?

What if he just would keep his mouth close and would let her explain herself?

With anger and desperation, he hit the bedside table and the lamp fell onto the floor.

He opened the drawer and took out a piece of paper.

The letter he wrote only a few days ago in his attempt to let Amelia know how he was feeling. He started to read it and a tear fell onto the letter. Maybe she failed him, maybe she left him and maybe she wasn't fair with him, but he still loving her. Reading what he wrote, Owen realised that he couldn't lose her, but, maybe, it was too late for it.

And this lonely thought was killing him.

In that moment the doorbell rang and Owen, left the letter on the bed and when he was on his way to the door he almost fell with the lamp he threw before.

In that moment something came to his mind.

When they were into the wood looking for Amelia he almost fell over a big fallen tree. He wasn't sure because it was dark, but he could swear that he saw something similar to holes around the place.

While he was opening the door, he was thinking about what he thought he heard. A voice, like a murmur in the distance.

In that moment, Nathan, who was at the other side of the door entered the room.

"Hey, I thought you wouldn't want to be alone so I came here to support you" He put a hand in Owen's shoulder.

But Owen was absorbed in his thoughts.

A setback.

Holes.

A murmur.

"She's there" Owen said in a loud voice.

"What?" Nathan said not knowing of what was he talking about.

"Nathan,"Owen faced him "She's there. Amelia is there"

"Whe-" Nathan started but Owen interrupted him.

"The wood. She's in the wood. How could I... Nathan I'm sure she's there. I have a hunch."

"But where Owen? We walked the forest from top to bottom!"

"Nathan. I know what I'm saying can seem like a madness. But I have the feeling. I don't know how to explain it, but if I'm right and I don't follow it, I'll regret of it all my life."

With only a look, Nathan accept to go with him. If there's any possibility to find her there, he has to be there with him. He can't lose someone else.

The ride to the wood was silent. Owen spend all of it knocking his fingers against the window. When they finally arrived, Owen could feel a shudder through all his body.

She was there. She had to be. He could feel her.

Death.

What she wanted in that exact moment was to die.

Why all the fighting?

For what?

She was so close. She could almost feel his arms covering her.

She could almost feel the touch of his lips on hers.

But as soon as it came, it left her.

The hope in her was gone. She had an opportunity and she missed it.

Maybe this was the way of the universe to punish her. Punish her for being an idiot. For not telling him the truth when she should do it and no when it was too late.

Now, she was praying to this god in which she doesn't believe that there was still a little hope for her as she felt her strength draining away.

"Amelia!" Owen shouted again.

Walking through the wood he could feel that he was in the right place, he couldn't lose any second.

He started to run while Nathan was finding Amelia in the other direction.

When he saw the fallen tree of the last day, he felt that he was close.

"Amelia!," Owen shouted with all his forces. "Amelia, I'm here!"

Meanwhile, Amelia was almost unconscious, and when she had decided to give up she heard something.

Like a sound in the distance.

But the sound was getting closer.

And closer.

When she heard a clear and loud 'Amelia' coming out of his mouth her heart started to race.

With her few remaining forces, she shout back, hoping this time to be right.

"Owen! I'm here!"

He shouted again. And then he stayed in silence.

Nothing.

"Come on, come on"

Silence.

He was going to shout again when he heared something coming from the front.

He ran, like there was no tomorrow.

"Mia! Mia, tell me something!"

Breaking the silence and coming from a few metres from him, a clear "I'm here" sounded.

Owen's heart almost stopped. She was there. It was her.

And running. He arrived to what seemed like a big hole.

"I'm here!" She said all the loud he could.

She heared steps and, when she thought she wouldn't be able to se him again, Owen's face appeared.

Tears were falling now down her cheeks.

"Owen... please don't leave m-..." And while speaking she became unconscious.

When she woke up, she was in a bed.

She opened her eyes slowly and could feel someone holding her hand. She turned her face and saw Owen sitting next to her.

She moved her hand.

"Amelia!" Owen said, and without losing a minute he approached her.

"Owen, where I am?" She recognised the room as a hospital room. In that moment she saw the IV on her arm, and she tried to get up.

"Hey hey, slow down, you're too weak to get up," he said caressing her cheek "you need to rehydrate and replenish strength"

"Owen I wanted to say that-"

"Shhh, we don't have to talk about this now. The only important thing now is you. Get well and we will discuss this When you have the strength to be the usual Amelia." Owen joke. "Now, come back to sleep and rest. I won't leave your side. I promise"

And with a smile in her face, Amelia close her eyes.

4 DAYS LATER*

Owen opened the front door to let Amelia enter their house.

It was still the same as always, she thought.

She felt like she was in heaven.

A dream come true.

"I'm going to have a shower" she said while looking at him.

"I'll wait here" and with a sweet look, she entered their bedroom.

How she missed that room. Their room.

When she entered she saw the lamp onto the floor. And also a piece of paper in the bed.

She approached, and sat in the bed, holding the paper in her hands.

Her name was written in the front side of the paper, and when she opened it, she saw it was a letter.

"Dear Amelia, I need to talk to you. I've been trying for five days and I can't find you.

It gives me some shame to express my feelings like this, but I feel that if I don't say it, I'm not going to be able to do it.

First of all, I want to thank you, because above all you make me feel like I could do anything. You give me wings, Mia.

Do you remember when I said that I would always be with you?

I did not lie to you and today I keep it.

Remember when I said from January to December?

Today you still being the best thing I had and I have.

I noticed more loving us than the argues and the problems, of course.

Although sometimes it was idiot and I only played with fire.

Mia we're two. You're my half, I can't be complete without you. If you die, I die. If you fail, I fail.

If we are wrong, we are wrong together, and that with you can't be bad.

Maybe you will never read this letter, but, there's something I need to say to you.

You make my days brighter.

Maybe I did not show it to you but never stopped loving you.

I know maybe it's not the way I would like to tell you this, but if I don't say it now, maybe I will never be able to say it.

Forgive me if it's late I only say what I feel.

My heart is suffering and you know what it demands me?

Looking you to the face and tell you all that I never told you."

At this point Amelia was full of tears.

In that moment Owen entered the room and saw her looking at the letter he wrote a few time ago.

"I-I.. " Amelia's voice broke, and no words were coming out of her mouth.

Owen stayed there looking at her and a few seconds after, he turned and started to walk away.

"Owen wait"Amelia said, and Owen stopped, but he didn't turn around. "I wanted to say you that I'm sorry, I'm really sorry... I- I know that I don't have excuse but I was scared, I felt like if I faced you, I would end broke. I needed to think and I needed to be alone to realise what I really wanted."

Owen turned around and she continued talking.

"And if you missed me I missed you triple.

And I swear Owen that I love you so much that it hurts.

I know that my attitude sometimes makes you want to kill me.

And you, Owen, the only one who got to hold me,

You never missed me but I deserved it,

I missed you, I yelled at you and you were still there.

Showing a thousand reasons every day.

You stayed close knowing always to what you were exposing yourself, and -" Owen approached her and interrupted her with a kiss.

A kiss which show all the fear, desperation and pain he felt the past days.

A kiss full of love.

"You love me again" Amelia said when they separated.

"I never stopped."


End file.
